1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to writing instruments and is directed more particularly to writing instruments having a barrel enclosing an ink reservoir and a removable cap protecting a writing assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most writing instruments, when the ink reservoir must be refilled or replaced, it is necessary to remove the cap and then, holding the writing assembly with one hand and the barrel of the writing instrument with the other hand, to separate them, usually by unscrewing. With such designs requiring the user to hold the writing assembly, there is an obvious risk of ink stains on the hands.
With certain other writing instruments, however, it may not be necessary to remove the cap to change the reservoir. The end of the barrel remote from the writing assembly can be provided with a closed plug screwed to the barrel. When this plug is removed, the ink reservoir then becomes accessible for filling or replacement. In such writing instruments, it is not necessary to hold the writing assembly to unscrew the plug, since the barrel can be held with one hand and the plug to be removed, with the other. However, this provides access only to the inside rear part of the barrel.